


Tough Love

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Daniel gets hurt, Don't get in her way, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm So Horrible, I'm sorry!, Lots of Angst, Peggy is having no ones shit, Sad Peggy, angst angst angst, but there is a happy ending!, but this would not leave me alone, college lovers, like really bad, near loss, peggysous, protective peggy, this has been sitting in my drafts for months, this whole thing is sad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa are college students, young and in love. Summer has just started and the two decide to celebrate and leave campus on his motorcycle. What could possibly go wrong....?
Relationships: Angie Martinelli/Jack Thompson, Howard Stark/ Maria, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, minor relationships though
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my drafts for months and I lost inspiration to finish, but I decided to pick it up again for all the Agent Carter readers/fans out there! We all deserve more peggysous since Marvel/Aos ruining things. Although I haven't even finished watching shield (I don't plan too) I already know they messed things up. So in order to remedy that, I'll try and post lots of peggysous/Agent Carter fics.

They had done it. Their first 3 years of college were over and now it was time to sit back, relax, and celebrate. But for the young couple, a large party wasn't part of their plan. Since childhood they had known each other. And over the years their bond had grown as strong as humanly possible.

The girl- now a young woman- was born in London. Her family had immigrated to the United States when she was only 6 years old. At first little Margaret Carter was nervous, unsure, and afraid. She knew no one in their new neighborhood, that was until another immigrant family introduced themselves as their neighbors. Little Peggy had hid behind her mothers legs in an attempt to not be seen by the others, but Amanda Carter simply chuckled and brought her to the front where she spotted him- a young boy nearly the same age as her- and instantly a change had commenced. Daniel was shy as well, but he was lightly shoved by his own mother for him to hand Peggy a gift. The two were shy and awkward, but it only amused their parents all the more.

The two small children were left in the hall to play while the adults had retired to the living room and kitchen for a chat. Ever since then, the two have almost never been apart.

During Freshman year their friendship and feelings had began to shift- yet both too oblivious to admit it- their parents were the first to notice. It wasn't until their Junior year they had went on their first date. Years and years pass and their love had grown beyond that of love; but fate. 

Now in their college years their love still grows. Conversations of marriage have come up, and neither are opposed to it becoming true soon. They laugh and smile as the wind blows through their faces on the open road. Once classes had finished for the year, Peggy had followed Daniel to his motorbike, ready to drive wherever the day takes them. They had driven on this machinery since sophomore year, ever since Daniel and his father had fixed it up as good as new. 

As a major in engineering and mechanics, Daniel had begun to follow in his father's steps. Both were accomplished and very educated on the task and parts of cars, bikes, and machines- not once did one falter after being touched by their hands.

The wind brushed through their clothes, fabric dancing in the wind and flying around their forms. Daniel only had one helmet, much to his own dismay, but he was always careful driver, and not once had the helmet number - or lack there of- been an issue. But luck always runs out in the end, at least at some point. Peggy had never feared riding without one, but in this particular moment her heart was pounding out of her chest, fast and faster with each second.

The motorcycle was increasing in speed, far above the speed limit now. Though never one to shy away from danger or a challenge, this sudden shift had put her on edge. She feels Daniel stiffen under her grasp and she shakes from within. The road is wide open, not another vehicle in sight, but that doesn't stop her growing anxiety .

"Daniel can you please slow down?" She hollers over the bristling wind, her hair whisking across her face, but instead of doing so he gives her a request- asking her to take his helmet off his head and put it on her own- leaving her confused. "What?"

Instead of answering again, the buckles from under his chin are already unstrapped. He takes it off and she takes it with a one hand, huffing a breath. She wraps her arms tightly around his torso once finished re strapping it, burying her now cushioned head in between his neck and shoulder.

"Daniel! Slow down!" She cries, her body shaking as the speed increases. 

Daniel chuckles, his own body rumbling while his hands grip the steers. "Tell me you love me."

"What?!" Her head leans in more to him, covering her face as her arms tighten more, his lungs slightly constricted with the pressure of her hands. His voice repeats his previous request as his hands grip the rubber-ed metal tighter.

Daniel lightly leans over to her helmet head and talks loudly over the wind. "Do you remember when we first met? When we were kids." She nods and grips tighter, slightly whimpering in fear of the speed. "I didn't know it then, but I know it now." He pauses, the wind wrestling with unease. "You are the love of my life, Peggy. I love you so much. Please know that." His voice cracks slightly but she doesn't notice. 

"I love you too, no can you please slow down!" Daniel say nothing, instead repeats his last words. 

"I love you, Peggy."

**~~~**

Peggy wakes on ground, head hurt severely and everything on her body hurts. a echo, strange noise fills the air. she lifts her head all dizzy and looks around. someone rushes to her side and helps her sit up. more rush over and its then she realizes there are cops, ambulance, and several classmates present. Her helmet is taken off and she is examined but Peggy still doesn't understand what happened. she looks over and sees a man lying on the ground immobile, his leg trapped under a motorbike, body still, blood covering the ground, and his dark curling hair covered in red- it was then she realizes it is Daniel. 

"No... No!!" She screams, trying to sit up, but the paramedic stops her. 

"Ma'am you have to sit still, okay? We have to-"

"N-no! He- he-... Daniel!!!" She attempts to stand again, and eventually stumbles from the grips of several people.

Peggy stops in her tracks her legs failing beneath her as she falls to her knees and wails a cry of terror. Daniel was lying on the ground. And from what she could tell, he was dead.

She sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks, her entire life lying down before her, unmoving. She weeps endlessly, even as a pair of hands grip her shoulders and have her look away. Angie- Peggy's other friend from childhood and college roommate- embraces her and shields her from the horror before them. 

"Don't look, Peg. Don't look." She tries to sooth her, running a hand up and down her back to give her any sort of comfort, but nothing helps. Peggy's sobs rack through her entire body, her heart and souls shattered at the sight before her.

The love of her life was gone. He saved her life and he was gone

Or so they thought.

Several paramedics and cops had lifted the vehicle off of Daniel before checking his body- He was still alive; but barely. A stretcher was ordered and it took 3 people to carefully lift Daniel and place him on the stretcher, preventing any further damage. The trauma to his leg and head was severe, he needed to go to the hospital immediately.

As they loaded him in the ambulance, Peggy watches form afar and tries to follow, but is stopped by several hands. She tries to push them away but can't, there are too many;her friends. Angie standing in front of her blocking her way, Jack Thompson, Angie's boyfriend, on her left holding her back, while Peggy's old friend Howard and his girlfriend Marie pulled her back as well. 

"NO!! He needs me!" She shoves and pushes but can't get through the blockade of people. 

"Peg stop! He's gonna be okay. But you need to calm down!" Howard tries to reason with her but she won't hear any of it.

"No! I need to be there with him! Get out of my way!" She finally pushes through but only manages a few steps before two officers block her path. If she weren't too unhinged she would give each a shiner before hoping in the ambulance with Daniel; but alas she couldn't have assault on her record.

"Ma'a we're going to need you to step back." 

"Why? Is it illegal to be back with him? Last I heard it wasn't." She retorts, surprising both of them. She was angry, very, much so, and beyond in anguish, fear, and emotion turmoil. Within 10 minutes her entire life was shaken to its core. 

One moment she was riding in peace with the love of her life, the next she is told he is dead, then barley breathing. Peggy Carter will be damned if she isn't by his side if the worst were to happen. She needs him and he needs her. She will not let anyone push her away. 

The second officer sighs and whispers to his comrade before looking to Peggy and nodding, gesturing to the ambulance behind them. She rushed past them and to the doors just in time before they're shut. As she climbs in and sits next to the stretcher, she keeps her eyes on his face, and his face alone. His chest moved up and down indicating he was breathing, and for Peggy that was enough.... for now.

~~~

When they arrive at the hospital Daniel is taken to immediate surgery. Peggy, having been forced to stay in the waiting room, paces along the room for hours on end. This was a nightmare, complete an utter horrific dream. A she paces she shuts her eyes and runs her hands through her hair. Any moment now she will wake up from this terrible dream and be tucked into Daniel's side, laying her head on his warm chest as she is lulled back to sleep by his consistent heart beat. Warm. Alive. And perfectly healthy.

And yet that wasn't the case. This was in fact her new reality.

Hours pass by as she waits idly by for any sort of news the doctors and nurses could give her. At some point in time her friends meet her in the waiting room and stay with her, some pacing, others sitting, some trying to get Peggy herself to sit down or eat, and yet she doesn't- she can't- she needs to know what is happening. How could she possibly be able to eat, drink, or sit down and relax when the man she has grown to love so dearly may be dead or dying? How can she sit still or think of anything else but him? 

The answer is simple.She can't.

One by one each of her friends leave for the day to prepare for the next day. It was still break after all and they still needed to pack. They stayed for as long as they could before eventually it got too dark or some were forced out by staff themselves. Peggy included. It was too late for visitors but she was reassured Daniel was alive and made it through surgery. In the morning Peggy would be informed further, until then she needed rest. That is to say as much as she could get in a time like this.

And as expected she did not rest well. As soon as possible Peggy was at the hospital and sat in the waiting room for the doctor. A man by the name of Samberly came through the double doors, clip board in hand, as he approached her. 

"Miss Carter I presume?" He asks, making Peggy stand faster than lightning strike.

"Yes, thats me. Is Daniel alright? Did he.. did he survive the night?" 

"Yes he has. However there were some complications to his injuries... He got hurt pretty bad and his injuries are extensive-"

"Wh-but- Is he alright? Wh-Will I be able to see him?" Samberly sighs at her interruptions but understands her frustration and sorrow. 

"You can see him, sure but... he won't be conscious. And not for a while." As he says this her heart drops. 

Why won't he be conscious? Was his head hurt so badly he was brain dead? Will he ever wake up again?a

Samberly must have noticed her tears and fear taking over, so he reiterates his previous statement."You boyfriend has been placed in a medically induced coma, Miss Carter. FOr precautionary reasons. We had a lot of work put in to fix what we could and... well we did our best. What you will see may shock you, but it was out only option to save his life."

"Wh-what are talking about? What did you do?"

"We salvages and repaired all the damage we could, but I'm afraid not everything could be saved..." He trails off as if searching for the proper words to speak. his news was not going to be easier, for either of them, but nonetheless it had to be done. "We had to amputate more than half of Mr Sousa's leg."

And just like that her world spins once again on its axis. 

Daniel lost his leg , and he was in a coma...because of her. His life will never be the same all so she could live. Daniel saved her life and this is what he gates in return. _How will he take it? What will recovery be like? How long will this take?_ So many questions spun in her mind it was hard to keep track, and yet Samberly seemed to understand. This was all normal to wonder and fear.

"We'll go over more of everything when we get there, but until then everything is fine. His vitals are stable and he's breathing." Peggy nods in understanding, though she isn't grasping the world quite yet. 

"When can I see him?" Samberly gestures for her to follow as he points to the door with his clipboard. 

"Follow me."

And she does.

After a few turns around corners and down long halls, they finally stop to a closed door with the name 'Sousa' written on the outside under patient. Peggy hesitates before letting her hand rest on the knob. With a few deep breaths she turns it and opens the door, her breath catching as she sees him. 

Daniel was lying straight down on the bed in a light blue hospital gown, his skin pale, and an empty slot where his right leg should be. Samberly wasn't lying, they did amputate it after all.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor says before stepping away to another room, though Peggy didn't care much at all.

Daniel was here, alive- different and hurt- but breathing nonetheless. This was real. She wasn't dreaming or living in a nightmare. This was reality.

Peggy moves closer and sits down on the chair closest to his left side as she takes his hand in hers. She is careful of the sires attached to him as she links her fingers with his own. He's cold, colder than normal. His once welcoming warmth and bright life now drained from him. His hair was more curly and unruly than before, his skin a lighter shade, and his hand unresponsive. He will wake up eventually, that much she knows, but everything will be different by then.

This may be their new reality, their new lives, but they were a team- a wonderful team- and no matter what the struggle, Peggy Carter will always be by Daniel Sousa's side. Until the end.


	2. Time Passes Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens in the aftermath after the accident. What happens to Daniel and Peggy's future? Will Daniel make it? What happens in the end for them?

"Excuse me, Miss?" Peggy's head shoots up form its placement, her eyes foggy. She had fallen asleep by Daniel's side. The nurse, of whom had woken her, proceed to step closer. "I came to offer you something to eat if you would like."

Peggy glances towards Daniel as he sleeps. She knows he won't go anywhere, but apart of her feels as if she can't move. What if I leave and something happens? What if I'm not here to say goodbye?

"No I'm, alright, thank you." She smiles gently before holding Daniel's hand in hers, squeezing slightly. His skin is cold against hers, but she can see his chest move up and down. He's still breathing. The nurse looks between the young couple before smiling sadly in understanding.

"I could bring you something rather than you leave his side?" She thinks for a moment, realizing she hasn't had anything to eat anything for at least 24 hours. Perhaps she should take the offer. "He's a small menu from the cafeteria down stairs. Let me know if you want anything."

"Thank you."

The brunette skims through the list of options an thinks to settle on coffee and a small pastry. Given the emotional trauma of the last several hours there wasn't a possible way Peggy could stomach any more. Not yet.

When the nurse returns Peggy tells her what she would like before she leaves again. It was so seral being in the hospital room, seeing Daniel this way. His complexion was paler than normal, his hair disheveled, curls more uncontrolledly than usual, though that part makes her smile. 

As Peggy is lost in thought of Daniel, the nurse sets down her food and drink before leaving the two alone. She nibbles lightly and sips on her drink, her main focus on the pale figure before her. Daniel's always so bright and full of life, it was more than strange to see him in this light; dull and near lifeless. 

To think how their lives have changed in only a matter of seconds...

Briefly Peggy looks down to the empty slot where his leg should lay. She knew instantly that this would have changed many things for not only him but for her as well. Daniel had a lot of recovering to do in the future mentally and physically. He would need a prosthetic and to go to physical therapy until he readjust to his new reality. It won't be easy, Peggy knows that, but she'll be with him every step of the way.

As she sits beside him pondering their future, her eyelids droop lower and lower as sleep begins to take over. She rest her head on the bed, her hand entwined with his, drifting off to sleep.

She's not sure how much time passes when a hand gently squeezes her shoulder on her left, startling her. When Peggy looks up she's met with a familiar friendly face. Angie. And she's not alone. All of their friends were there standing and waiting, giving her every ounce of support they could. Angie, Howard, Marie, Jack, Rose, Ana and Edwin.

Peggy smiles at the lot of them tears slipping down her cheek. Angie smiles and sits beside her nudging her lately.

"It's going to be okay Peg. He's strong. And he has you."

Peggy dunks her head down hiding the creeping heat rising in her cheeks. They all voice their agreement as they each take turns in the room supporting Peggy and checking on Daniel.

Peggy holds in most of her emotional turmoil while her friends are in the room, but once they all leave she breaks down. With as much love and support as she has there was so much that could go wrong still. She was worried and afraid, all she wanted was for him to wake.

As she cries it out, a voice from the door shakes her from her troubles.

"And here I thought the infamous Peggy Carter never cried." Peggy lifts her head and turns to the door glaring at Jack Thompson.

"Haha, you're very amusing, Jack." There's no disdain or venom in her tone, just annoyance and exhaustion.

He smirks knowingly before looking down at the ground then glancing and Daniel. "He's one hell of a tough guy, Peggy. He loves you. You two make a great pair and knowing this, you'll get through it."

"Is that so? And how can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith." At her inquisitive brow he explains. "In the two of you. Just don't ever say I said so otherwise I'll deny it."

"Oh look at that... Jack Thompson does have a heart after all."

Jack glares in her direction, but the smile was visible. "Shut up, Marge."

Peggy laughs then, a genuine one at that, before he turns his heels and heads out the door. Jack was right, she realized. She and Daniel are in this together, they're a team, and nothing can stop that.

 **~~~**   
**1 week later**

Time passes far quicker than Peggy had realized. She was in the hospital more often than not, she hardly left Daniel's side. She rung up her parents, as well as Daniel's father and sisters to inform them of everything that happened. They were all devastated and voiced their concerns and gave support. While Peggy's parents were on a trip back to London, Daniel's father and sisters weren't too far away. They came for a few days, arriving two days after the accident occurred. They stayed for as long as they could, but with the Sousa family business and the life itself, they couldn't stay long.

Now Peggy finds herself along again with her love. He hasn't awakened the entire week, but his vitals have been constant and stable. The doctors and nurses spoke very positively about Daniel's condition, expression how pleased he was doing and that he would awaken soon. 

Peggy wasn't too sure about that, but, she still had hope. As she sits there, head down and asleep, something happens. Something she didn't expect... She feels Daniel move... She bolts her head up when she feels his hand squeeze hers once more. He moved!

"Daniel?"

"Hey Peg." his voice is rough and thick, but its there. _He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!_ Quickly Peggy gest on her feet to give him a sip of water. He drinks cautiously through the straw before sighing. "Thanks P-"

She cuts him off abruptly, pressing her lips to hiss. The movement was so sudden Daniel was sure the room was spinning, but Peggy's hand on his face grounded him back to reality. "I love you."

"I love you two," He struggles to chuckle, coughing slightly before catching his breath. He sips a little more before eyeing her cautiously, noticing her pale complexion and worry lines. "You okay?"

She chuckles suddenly and sits down, head in hands. "You're asking if I'm alright? After everything that's happened? Daniel..."

"What.. what happened?" He looks at her before taking in his surroundings. 

The sheer imagine of white, machines, and medical posters filled his vision. He was in the hospital. His eyes meet hers and she sees the unspoked questions. Hears them in her mind. With a deep sigh she braces herself, and him. She reaches for his hand as she has a hundred times over, and tightens her grip lightly. Their eyes meet tenderly, every emotion and unspoken conversation passing them by in a flash. 

She didn't want to do this, to explain everything, but she knew she had to. It was best coming from her than a stranger. Doctor or not, Daniel would take everything best from her rather than Samberly or any of the nurses in the facility.

Peggy explains everything she can, the accident, Daniel being rushed to the hospital, his coma... as well as his leg. She stops herself eyeing the empty mass, and he notices immediately. His shock immense. Peggy grasp his hand and kisses his temple, saying the doctor will explain more when he arrives. Daniel looks to her, his eyes glassing over, and nods.

Peggy goes to find Samberly, and sure enough he goes into detail of the medical side of things. He explains Daniel's condition and the recovery process he would be going through. There was so much happening at once Peggy was sure he was becoming overwhelmed. But this was Daniel Sousa, he hides his distress and faces it as much as he can on his own. He's that strong of a person. But when he needs it, the support and vulnerability, Peggy is always by his side to help him along the way.

"No matter what happens, I don't regret it." Daniel speaks for the first time since Dr. Samberly left the room, his gaze still on his absent leg.

"What?"

"Giving you my helmet." He meets her eye again, an unreadable expression in his eye. "As long as you're okay, then nothing else matters to me." 

"Darling-"

"No, Peg." He says, and with his soft, yet strong tone, she listens. "I can handle this," He gestures down to his limb and head. "I can handle the physicals cares. But losing you? I wouldn't survive."

Peggy says nothing in response, the words unable to form on her lips. How could she reply to such sentiment? This man was nothing but kind, brave, and selfless. He would give his own life for hers because he loves her so much. He would rather die than be without her, and while she felt much the same she couldn't be angry for what he did. Daniel saved her because she is his other half, and to him her safety was enough. Its always been his priority, and Peggy couldn't love him more for it.

She moves over to place a kiss on his lips, letting the gesture say everything her words couldn't.

**~~~**

"You sure about this, Carter?" Jack asks, pulling up to the hospital. Angie was busy with her family and couldn't give Peggy a ride to the hospital to pick up Daniel. Today was the day he gets released, and Peggy had plans. Though she was quite nervous, and Jack saw it. 

"Of course I'm sure." She says, though her nerves get the best of her. His lifts a brow and she glares playfully. "Jack." 

"Just making sure, Marge." He teases. Peggy chuckles and shoves his shoulder before getting out of the car. "I'll pull around the side!" He shouts before driving away. Peggy rolls her eyes before entering the building, her energy tense.

With each step she takes the more she feels her nerves unravel. She couldn't quite shake them off. Its been a long recovery for Daniel, but now he's cleared to come home once more. They can start anew from here on, but what entails for their future? 

Peggy knew what she wanted to happen, but would Daniel want the same? The only way to know was take the leap and see.

She strides further, head held higher, while entering the hospital room. It teams with light and only brightens when a loving face grins her way. 

"Hey Peg!" He exclaims, sitting up on the bed and using his new crutches to stabilize himself. Peggy smiles in return and moves to assists him, her heart pounding. "Peggy, you okay?" she looks down and notices her hands shaking slightly,. Perhaps her nerves weren't as under control as she thought. 

"I'm fine, Daniel. Here." She helps him stand and their face to face, her breath catching. Daniel notices and bites back a smile before bopping her nose with his. 

"You sure?" She scrunches her features and kisses his cheek, feigning an easy smile. 

"Of course I am, darling." 

Daniel knows better than to push Peggy when she doesn't want to talk, so he drops the subject as they walk towards the exit. The ride home is fairly quick and mostly quiet. Some friendly conversation on Jack's end is given but the ride calm and pleasant. When the arrive back, however, when Peggy assist Daniel out of the car, Jack winks at Peggy before giving her a thumbs up for luck. She gives him a death glare, and if looks could kill this one would. Daniel gulps at the sight and tampers down his curiosity at the exchange.

When they enter the room he stops in his tacks. The place was decked out in welcome home decorations with balloons and small gifts. The others would come by later on to celebrate while Daniel readjust to his settings. He nods at this, understanding, and crutches over to the couch. His physical therapy wore him out mostly, but Peggy knew he wouldn't want to sleep quite yet. In fact if the plan works, he won't want to sleep at all. She knew he needed rest, but the nerves and excitement may tamper that.

She's nearly pacing the room with anxiety and Daniel notices. 

"Peg." His voce draws her attention and she stops. "Seriously what is going on? You're acting... weird. Nervous even."

She chuckles nervously and wrings her hands together looking around. Her gaze stops on the corner to the far right and his eye catches the movement. There was a large box standing tall against the wall, towering the other gifts. Peggy catches his eye and she visibly sighs before moving to grab it.

"I... Here." She stutters before handing over the box. Daniel looks between the gift and his girlfriends, curious and anxious. "Its a good thing, I promise." She lifts her hands in mock surrender, making him laugh.

Daniel eyes her once more before unwrapping the box and opening the top. When he does all of times seems to stop. He looks to her once more, unshed tears in his eyes before he pulls her in a tight embrace. Peggy relaxes slightly then more so when he presses his lips to hers. 

"Thank you."

"I-I know you're not ready to have it yet, but... when you are its there." 

Daniel's hands glide over the prosthetic as he smiles. It wouldn't be for several weeks until he was properly fitted for one, but this was a pleasant surprise. He turns back to Peggy and sees her nervous state still there. He furrows his brow but stops in his tracks at mention her state. She takes a deep breath and stands, her body shaking slightly.

"I, uhm.." She clears her throat and meets his eyes, time stopping once more. She relaxes a little then, continuing on with her speech. "I love you, Daniel. So much." He reaches for her hand and she accepts it. He noticed the tears forming and his concern was growing all the more. "God I don't know what I'm doing."

"Peg, what-" She holds up a hand and reaches inside the box the prosthetic was in, a small black box hidden. She hands it over to him and he eyes it cautiously. 

"We've been through so much recently, and.. well...I-" She sighs in frustration and he gestures for her to sit. She takes his hand in hers while she gathers her composure. "I love you and I-I can't imagine a life without you, Daniel Sousa. When I saw what happened with the accident..." She shakes her head as a tear falls, "I felt as if everything had changed. As if nothing had meaning. That is my life without you."

"Peggy..."

"We're a team, we always have been. First friends as children and more as we grew older." She nits her brow as she hesitates and Daniel knows exactly where this was going.

"No." He says with confidence, and Peggy visibly shaken, pulling back as if he had slapped her.

"W-what?"

Instead of answering he chuckles and leans forward, taking her hands again. His thumb rubs against her hands, soothing her tense muscles. She looks at him unsure what to say or do. He hadn't let her finish and yet he cut her off? As if reading her mind he laughs. 

"You always steal my thunder you know that?" Peggy glances away momentarily before catching his gaze, and he laughs again. "I wanted to ask you first, Peg."

"Darling... how could you possibly know what I was going to ask? You haven't let me finish!" Daniel grins wider as he leans forward more, kissing her temple. 

"I can read you like a book, Peggy." She sighs in defeat and leans into his embrace. Once they pull away he kisses her lips, lingering afterwards. "Can I say it or do you want your spotlight back?"

Peggy laughs whole heartedly and gestures for him to speak instead. Daniel was right in the sense of Peggy being first at everything. When they were children Peggy was the one who called him friend. As they grew older she kissed first and introduced him to Angie and called him beau. She made the first move on the date, studying, dates... and now this. It was Daniel's turn to make the move for once, and Peggy wasn't going to stop him. 

More tears fall as she watches him reach in his own pocket and reveal a velvet box, contrasting to the black. 

"Peggy Carter..." He sighs shaking his head with a chuckle. "Well you already gave a speech so I guess I'll just ask. Will you marry me?" 

Her eyes glass over as she sees the box reveal a silver ring with an enchanting diamond. It was her grandmothers ring refurnished into a newer style. To say her heart wasn't pounding out of her chest at the moment would be a lie.

Time tics as the seconds drag on, still no answer from Peggy. Daniel clears his throat and she startles before grinning brighter than the stars on a clear night. 

"Yes! Yes of course!" Daniel laughs in response and slides the ring on her hand. He only had a spilt second to prepare before she tossed her arms around his neck and assaulted his lips. 

The two break apart and Peggy hands him the black box again. I plain sliver wedding band to offer him.

This will be their lives moving forward. Bliss, happy, and full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little fic :) I honestly wasn't sure how to end this until the fluff came to mind lol Let me know what you think!


End file.
